Super Hunger Games Brawl 2
by Superdude2062
Summary: Welcome to the second super hunger games brawl. It's awesome, hope you all read it. One more thing, I need twelve more tributes so make them. They have to come from existing video games. Well here's the summary. 24 new game characters enter the arena. Only one comes out. Stories will be told. Legends will be made. And only one will survive in, Super hunger games brawl 2.


**Welcome to the sequel you've all been waiting for. It's time for Super Hunger Games Brawl 2. Here's how this will work. We will have twelve spots open for you, the readers to pick. All you have to do is tell me the character and the world they are from. They don't have to just be Nintendo. Well let's start the second one.**

**Chapter 1: The mentors and part of the reaping**

Master Hand POV

These games will be even better than the first. First I need three mentors. The three winners and escapees will be the mentors. First Snake, I know I can trust him. Well, let's start calling him.

Snake POV

I'm training to take on that idiot Captain Falcon and his friend Pit. I'm punching the punching the punching bag when I get a call. It was a giant hand. Then a man next to it said," Hello, this is Master Hand, he is my master. Now we have a mission for you. We need you to be a mentor in the next Super Hunger Games Brawl. What a mentor does is that they help the tribute win the games. Now before you say no, one more thing. Captain Falcon and Pit will both be mentoring as well. Well, are you in?" I thought for a second, what does this guy mean. Will those two will actually be there. I decided to say one thing," Let's do it." He says," Fine, you are going to be teleported now." I then felt a flash of light and then I was in the room with them. He says," Welcome, to the second Super Hunger Games Brawl."

Captain Falcon POV

I'm with Pit walking around and talking to him saying," I'm sick and tired of just being here, I want more action. I wish we would have stayed at the games longer." Pit says," The games was the most action packed event that I've ever had in my entire life." Then something comes before us and we see a giant hand. A man next to the hand starts saying," How would you two like to be in the second Super Hunger Games Brawl." I say," How so." He says," It's simple really. All you have to do is be a mentor, and you can take revenge on Snake. Snake is also being a mentor. You can have your tributes become allies with each other's and team up with others and kill everyone. Then you could win the games. You could also make Snake really mad. So are you in, or not." Pit says," Of course I'm in, I want to have a little more action right now. Falcon, come on, you said you wanted to have more action. So take the chance." I think to myself, and realize that I do need more action. I also however need to protect Pit, so of course I'm coming. But I won't tell Pit that of course. I say," Yes, I'm in." The person says," Then stand still because this is going to be pretty bumpy." Then a flash of light came and then we ended in a room with the hand and his minion. I said," It really wasn't that bumpy at all." The minion said," Come, the reaping is about to start, and you can see Snake." We walk through a hallway and then we walk onto a giant balcony where there a ton of other people or things waiting for the reaping. Then I see a bowl with a ton of names in it at the center of the balcony. Then I see Snake, he gives me a look showing that he is mad. I give him one back. Then the minion says," Welcome to the reaping of the second annual Super Hunger Games Brawl. We will now pick the first out of 24 names out of the bowl." He starts to pull out the name. He then says," The first tribute is, Princess Peach." A lady in a gown and has blond hair steps forward and almost comes up when a man says," I volunteer." Then the man comes up and says," I am Luigi. My brother Mario was killed in the first games and I have come to win for him." Hand's minion says," Good, we have our first tribute. We have 23 more to go." He then starts to pull another name out of the bowl. He then says," The next tribute is, Steve." A guy with a block head and a block body comes up. This time, nobody saves his life. Unlike Luigi, nobody else volunteered, I guess it was one of those days. Steve came up and then the minion said," This is our second tribute, Steve. Our next tribute will be decided now." He then pulled another name out of the hat. He then said," The next tribute is, the Wii Fit Trainer." A girl came up. She looked incredibly fit. I decided that she might be a good tribute. Then she came up to Luigi and Steve. The minion said," Welcome Wii Fit Trainer to the games. Now we will have our fourth tribute." He pulled a name out of the hat and said," The next tribute is…

**Well, how did you like the story. Remember, I'd like some characters from existing games. I'll let in some awesome characters. Well PM and Review your suggestions. Have Fun.**

**Superdude**


End file.
